Melodies
“'Melodies'” is the debut single by Madison Beer. It was released as the lead single from her debut album. Background Madison Beer was discovered by Justin Bieber on July 17, 2012. Soon afterwards, she was signed by his record label and began work on her debut album. She couldn't decide which cover to use so she let fans pick. Music video The music video for "Melodies" was released the same day as the song. It featured a guest appearance by Madison's mentor and friend, Justin Bieber and Justin's friend, Ryan Butler. Madison Beer - Melodies|Justin and Ryan appear at 0:00 - 0:23 Lyrics Whoa oh Yeah yeah I hear melodies in my head Find little notes in my bed I’ve got songs tangled up in my hair I see piano keys everywhere My heart is a beating drum Repeating my favorite song I hear Beethoven number Nine All the time And it's kind of like do re mi About as easy as A B C Beautiful like a symphony I’m talking about you and me here I hear melodies in my heart Hear melodies in my head I was a little off key Then you melodie me And I’m better than ever I hear melodies in my heart Hear melodies in my head I had the beat a bit wrong But I got a new song now So I put my headphones on Plug into you, plug into you Boy you're my favorite song Plug into you, plug into you Whoa oh whoa You’re so wrong that it makes you right Keep me wide awake at night I can’t sleep now I know you’re around I lie listen and singing every sound I love it when I hear your voice Oh baby I don’t think we really got a choice Mozart is in the air and I’m right here And it's kind of like do re mi About as easy as A B C Beautiful like a symphony I’m talking about you and me here I hear melodies in my heart Hear melodies in my head I was a little off key Then you melodie me And I’m better than ever I hear melodies in my head Hear melodies in my head I had the beat a bit wrong But I got a new song now So I put my headphones on Plug into you, plug into you Boy you're my favorite song Plug into you, plug into you Whoa oh whoa I wake up in the middle of the night I can’t stop all the melodies that I hear melodies baby I hear melodies all the time And I’m about to go crazy I keep on singing about you 'Cause see baby you’re my melody And I, I hear melodies in my head I hear melodies in my heart Hear melodies in my head I was a little off key Then you melodie me And I’m better than ever I hear melodies in my heart Hear melodies in my head I had the beat a bit wrong But I got a new song now So I put my headphones on Plug into you, plug into you Boy you're my favorite song Plug into you, plug into you Whoa oh whoa I put my headphones on Plug into you, plug into you Boy you're my favorite song Plug into you, plug into you Whoa oh whoa Category:Songs Category:Appearances